Forbidden Secrets
by ClaireBearLautner
Summary: Neil Haskell & Zoey Richardson. Love may last forever but what if this separated couple finally reunite? After all this time, will they learn the real reason why they split up? So You Think You Can Dance - One shot - Forbidden Love Story. Read & Review!


_Hey everyone! _

_So this is just a one shot inspired by SYTYCD. I do not own that or any of the people in this FYI. _

_After watching the show on Wednesday, their first competing performance, I watching Neil Haskell dance and I couldn't help but start a story about him. Or at least a long one shot.. _

_So this is what I came up with and I _hope _you enjoy it.. If so, review for me please! I would really appreciate it._

* * *

Zoey's POV

**My name is Zoey Richardson, but I perfer just Zoe. I'm twenty three and my current career is being one of Tyce Diorio's main dancers.**

Current day

"Hey Zoe!" I heard Tyce's voice break the air as I walked through the studio door and into the big room.

I smiled and walked up to him, "Hi Tyce."

"How are you today? Ready to dance?" He asked, pulling me into a friendly hug.

"I'm fine thanks, and of course!" I chuckled, pulling away and setting my bag down at my feet, slipping my keys into the outside pocket. He grinned at me widely and rubbed my shoulder before making his way to the stereo system. "Who are we working with today?" I wondered aloud.

He began rustling around with the big contraption, the song would come on a few times as if he were testing it. "Uh, Ashley Galvan, and.. Neil Haskell.."

His voice seemed like an echo in my head as my heart literally stopped beating in my unmoving chest. What did he just say? More importantly, who did he just say.. I cleared my throat awkwardly, my mouth had gone bone dry. "Who was the other guy?" I managed to choke out.

He spun around to look at me with a confused expression, "Neil Haskell? He was on the show-"

"Season 3, yeah.." I swallowed.

"You alright Zoey?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I just.. need some air.." I spun around on my heels and dug around in my bag for a bottle of water, then rushing out the door, leaving Tyce alone probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I sat on a small bench outside of the studio room and took a shaky sip of water. I couldn't believe after all this time, after six years apart from each other, we would be seeing each other on this very day. In a few minutes actually. I laid my head in my hands as I tried to catch my breath. I remember the day like it was yesterday...

My parents pulled me into their room for some sort of "talk". I was almost 17 at the time and Neil and I were madly in love. Like seriously, we could never stay away from each other for at least two minutes. And this was before he auditioned for So You Think You.. Well you get the picture.

My mom first broke the news that they talked to Neil's parents, talking about our future in dance and such. Dad then interrupted and said,

"_Neil said himself that he doesn't feel that a relationship is such a good idea right now.. He wants to try out for different jobs and focus on his future._"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I remember starting to cry right off the bat.. Wondering why Neil would want us to break up; wondering why he would want to go on with his life without me by his side every step of the way. It broke my heart. No. _He _broke my heart.

I locked myself in my room for a week. I was miserable and afraid. Afraid because I knew that I still loved him deeply...

Till this day, I still do. Even though he wanted us to split up for his career to work out.

Just then, I heard footsteps and talking coming from down the hall. I shot up and wiped my tear streaked eyes and cheeks, quickly getting my cell out of my pocket and pretending as if I was texting.. Smooth Zoe.

I heard a throat clear but I didn't look up.. "Hey, Ashley, I'll meet you inside okay?" His voice _still _sounded like velvet, having my heart swell up all over again.

"Kay," I watched Ashley's feet make their way into the room, though as soon as the door closed, Neil's butt was sat next to mine on the bench.

"_Zoe? _Is that really you?" He whispered closely, sending shivers down my spine. I looked to the side, setting my phone down in my lap.

"Yes." My voice soft though timid, trying to hold back the tears that were on their way back out. I can't believe that I was acting this way. It was so unprofessional.

His warm smile appeared as he laid his hand on top of mine. My heart fluttered like the old times, feeling the urge to just throw myself at him. But I only removed my hand from under his and looked away..

"Zoe.." He pleaded.

"Don't call me that." I retorted back.

"Just let me explain, I know you must be pissed with me.."

"Your damn right I'm pissed.." I whispered fiercely, still looking down at my lap. He sighed and stood reaching out for my hand, but I refused it unfortunately. "Come on, Tyce is probably wondering where we are.." I spoke flatly, getting up myself and walking past him.

"We'll talk later.." He suggested without even asking me before I walked through the door and into my lifes work. Through the whole teaching process, the whole rehearsal with the two, I didn't talk to Neil once or did I really have the need to. I wanted to not disappoint Tyce with any of my personal life and so I just danced in front of Ashley, teaching her like I was supposed to. Like nothing had ever happened between Neil and I.

Day of the show

I came through the back door of the Kodak Theatre in LA, with my backstage pass from Tyce around my neck, I made my way to the girls dressing room. Talked with the girls for a bit, just seeing how ready they were for the show and how excited they were. Though I kept my little charade with Neil to myself. After an hour, I went out and explored a little bit, having not seen this theatre before. I said hello to some of the choreographers as I passed a few down the halls and I soon had found myself in front of the boys dressing room. I froze beside the door, not knowing what to do. Should I knock and ask for Neil or should I wait and just do it after the show.. But before my mind could decide, no other than the man himself stepped out of the room and right into me.

"Ow!" I cried as we fell into the wall across from where he had come out and toppling to the floor.

Of course, he started laughing at how funny he thought this was, but at least he was on top... "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Zoe-"

"I'm fine.." I grumbled under him, trying to squirm my way out.

He slowly got off of me and I let him help me onto my feet, "What're doing out here anyway?"

"I don't know. Just walking around.." I shrugged.

His million dollar smile returned to his face, "Wanna have that talk now?"

I swallowed as my eyes flickered up to his dark brown eyes, feeling my heart pulse out of my chest still, I nodded.

We made our way to one of the Janitor closets, and Neil flicked the switch, turning on the old light bulb in the small room. "Why are we in here?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dunno. It's private." He chuckled, leaning back against the wall with his hands in his pocket.

I copied but crossed my arms across my chest instead, looking straight at him. "So.. where do we start?"

"How about that we haven't seen each other in five-"

"Six." I corrected automatically.

"Okay, six years and I'm sorry I haven't called or anything.. To at least try and save this friendship."

"Why _would _you call Neil?" I shot back. "Your the one who wanted to end this.." My voice began to break all over again.

"_Me?_" He asked, his tone absolutely shocked. It surprised me..

"Yes you! That's what mom and dad told me that day.. You don't know how much you hurt me."

"_Zoe!_ I didn't do anything! I never talked to anyone. Trust me. I wouldn't _ever _hurt you in my life." he rushed forward pulling me into a hug. I was utterly confused by what he was saying, but I soon inhaled his scent and literally felt the love coming from him.

I stepped back to check his face, "So what are you saying.."

"I'm saying that I never wanted to lose you. I didn't want for us to fall apart.." his voice turned soft as he rubbed my shoulders.

"But, my parents.." I gasped. _Would they lie to me? Why would they do that?_

"I remember they called me and said that you didn't want to see me again.. I didn't know what to make of it and I didn't want to have to fight with you, so I let it go sadly."

"Why would my parents lie?" I kept repeating to myself. "They did say something like, '_focus on your future and don't have time for a relationship_'."

"You think that's why they secretly split us up?"

"I don't know Neil. But I do know that I love you still.. Forever." I looked up into his eyes and couldn't take it anymore.

"I love-" I laughed as I cut off his words, kissing him like I've never kissed him before. I haven't been with anybody since then and have missed this with Neil for a very long time.

"You too." he panted when I finally pulled back.

I giggled gently and hugged him tightly, hearing his heart thump loudly through his chest. "I'm going to have to talk with them when I get home tonight.. I can't believe that they would do something like this to us just because they want a good future for me." I sighed, feeling irritated.

"I know," he stroked my back comfortingly, and placed a kiss on top of my head.

"I think I need to go warm up now with Ashley.." he whispered into my ear after the longest ten minutes of my life.

I squeezed him once more and nodded, "Okay.." reaching up and pecking him on the lips one last time. Though he lingered his lips longingly upon mine, I closed my eyes while we continued passionately in the weirdest place to be kissing. Well for me it was.

After the show ended on a good note, Neil said goodbye to everyone and we walked out of the theatre together. As soon as we were outside, he connected his lips to mine, folding our hands together down below. I smiled feeling happy with how this had turned out. Though speaking with my loving or not so loving parents would be another story. Neil Haskell and Zoey Richardson were together once again, and our bond was as strong as it has ever been.

The funny thing was, the dance that Neil and Ashley did was about _being in love_. We'll never know if we'll break up again and if we did, we'll never know if we would see each other again. All up to fate.

Neil then walked me to my car and gave me a unforgettable goodbye kiss through the window. While driving away and back home, I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of us being together again. Everything could come together now. I was happy once again and he was too.

But sometimes, you hit bumps along the way. Like my parents, who forbid me to see him it seems. Just because they wanted me to have a better life without him. Have a great dance career and lifestyle without him. I wouldn't do that in a million years. No way in hell.

I went to bed that night feeling satisfied and also relived. The conversation with them was incredibly easy cause I was talking the entire time! They were sat there on the couch shocked out of their minds and I just retreated upstairs and into my room, going to bed immediately. It felt good to be in control, I liked it. I slept soundly with Neil on my mind the whole night...

* * *

The End!

Okay, so please tell me if it was bad! Cause I totally wasn't sure about the ending..

So let me know! PM me or review! Thank you! =) xx


End file.
